Breaking Regulations
by Moony3003
Summary: It's late and as commanding officer, Kaidan searches for a release of his frustrations. Slash. Rated M. Don't like, don't read.


Warning: Contains slash - male/male sex. Kaidan/Steve pairing. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Breaking Regulations

The mess hall on board the Normandy was currently quiet. It was late and most of the crew had gone to their sleeping quarters for the night. But Kaidan was still up. Sleep eluded him most nights. It had started once he took command of the Normandy. The spot had been left vacant when Shepard destroyed the Reapers and herself along with them. They were big shoes to fill.

As Shepard's smiling face passed though his mind, Kaidan shifted in his seat. There had been other people since Shepard but not one of them had been able to keep his attention for too long. They were distractions and nothing more. And it hadn't been just women. Men also warmed his bed.

A sigh rolled from Kaidan's mouth as he got to his feet and walked to the elevator. For years he repressed his sexual desires that he'd always thought were wrong and disgusting. But the first man that hit on him told him otherwise and since then Kaidan had always felt grateful. As of yet he hadn't informed his family as he wasn't sure how to tell them without being disowned at the same time.

The elevator doors opened and Kaidan stepped inside. Slowly, the doors closed and Kaidan was left staring at the buttons on the console. They drifted downwards, landing on Deck 5: Shuttle Bay. After another seconds thought Kaidan jabbed the button with his thumb and he felt the elevator lurch slightly as it then slowly went down. There was a slight jolt when it stopped and the doors opened.

Kaidan took a step out and stood still as his brown eyes scanned the shuttle bay. Vega's section was currently empty as he'd retired for the evening but the body standing at the procurement console brought a small smile to his face. Lieutenant Steve Cortez was still awake and working which didn't surprise him. He had been this way during the war, working well into the night.

And Steve was what brought him here now. Since he had taken over as commanding officer, Kaidan tried his best to keep things professional between himself and his crew. But it wasn't always easy. Lately his thoughts had drifted towards the dark-skinned shuttle pilot that had startling blue eyes and a tantalising smile that always showed his perfect white teeth.

It was difficult not to like the man. Steve was a kind man who spent most of his time working. He was friendly with the entire crew and never had a bad word to say about anyone. Well, Kaidan wasn't sure that the Reapers and all their abominable creations counted. When the war ended, Steve spent a few months grieving before returning to work on the Normandy despite having the opportunity to do and go wherever he wanted. He hadn't yet asked why he decided to come back.

"Evening, Lieutenant," greeted Kaidan, walking over, keeping a few steps of space between them.

After a few more taps at the console Steve turned around, a slight look of surprise washing over him. "Hello, Major," he said in return. "What brings you down here tonight, sir?"

"Just checking doing a quick round before turning in," said Kaidan. "Why are you still up, Lieutenant?"

"Since we're off duty, how about you call me Steve, sir?" suggested Steve, with a faint smile.

"All right," agreed Kaidan, nodding a little. "But only if you call me Kaidan in return."

"Deal," said Steve. "Well, Kaidan," continued Steve, testing the waters. "I won't bore you with the tech but I was integrating a schematic into the system that should make repairs to the Kodiak much simpler than in the past."

"Should mean that you'll have more time to relax then," said Kaidan.

"I get enough R&R," said Steve.

"Not that I've seen," commented Kaidan. "Are you seeing anyone?"

The question seemed to startle Steve and his body turned stiff before he turned and went back to work on the console. "No," he said tensely. "I'm not. How about you, Kaidan?"

Kaidan walked over and leaned against the console, the space between them rapidly decreasing. "No one special. Is something wrong, Steve? You look uncomfortable. Was it something I said?"

"You could never say anything to make me uncomfortable," said Steve. "I just... This isn't a conversation I expected to have with you."

A second sigh fell from Kaidan's mouth. It was a minor fragment of his frustration. "I've reached my breaking point. I've searched high and low for someone and I've now realised that the person I really wanted was right in front of me and had been for years."

"I..." stammered Steve. "I thought Alliance personnel were off limits."

Kaidan was a little unsure of whether it was a question or a statement but he shrugged and leaned in slightly getting a smell of Steve's scent. It was a little musky; a delightful combination of scented aftershave with a hint of clean perspiration. Kaidan took a second, deep inhale of it, feeling his breath shake on the exhale, his skin turning bumpy, the hairs on his arms standing on end.

The man was indeed quite handsome. Kaidan's eyes roamed over his face, lingering for moments at the beautiful blue eyes, the strong chiseled cheeks, the perfectly symmetrical nose and the lips which were slightly full; the kind that seemed to end in a cute little smirk at the corners when amused. Of course, Kaidan had noticed Steve a long time ago but Alliance regs kept him at bay but it no longer mattered. His desires could no longer be contained.

"Well, I am a Spectre," said Kaidan pointedly. "I can technically do whatever I want."

A sudden, soft chuckle came from Steve. "I thought you were going to say whoever you wanted."

Kaidan smiled, his eyes gaining a slight twinkle. "I was thinking it," said Kaidan. There was short pause as Kaidan regarded Steve for a quiet moment. "No games. I'm interested and not just in a one-night stand. Think it over. Join me in my cabin if you also realise you're interested."

With a final look over him, Kaidan gently pushed off the console and walked away, heading straight for the elevator. The previous feelings of frustration were still with him and he was pretty convinced that they had doubled. He didn't feel as though he'd flirted with Steve but his intentions and words had been direct and he'd expected it to lift an invisible weight off him. But it didn't.

The elevator opened instantly at the press of a button and Kaidan stepped inside. Quickly, his eyes found the button for Deck 1: Captain's Cabin, making a mental note to see if he could get that named changed although it did have a nice ring to it. Besides, he knew why it said Captain despite the rank of the commanding officer but part of him still wondered about getting it changed.

"Hold the elevator!" called Steve.

A knowing and somewhat relieved smile tugged at Kaidan's lips and he gently halted the elevator, allowing Steve to join him before finally allowing it to close and move slowly upwards. Steve leaned against the back of the elevator, crossing both arms over his chest, studiously avoiding Kaidan's fixed gaze. When the elevator stopped Kaidan got off first and entered the cabin, Steve right behind him.

"I am interested," said Steve, as soon as the door closed. "I noticed you when you joined the Normandy crew during the war."

"Why did you never say anything?" asked Kaidan, removing the dogtags around his neck and placing them beside the computer on his desk.

"There were a few reasons," responded Steve. "I knew about your... romance, for lack of a better word, with Shepard. I spoke with her about it and all she said was how uncomfortable you seemed with the relationship because of Alliance regulations."

"And you thought I wouldn't be interested because I was straight and we were both in the Alliance?" asked Kaidan despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes," said Steve, with a faint shrug.

"I like men as well," said Kaidan. "Clearly."

The shuttle pilot finally broke a proper, albeit embarrassed, smile and so did Kaidan as he closed the distance between them. Kaidan cupped Steve's face with his hands and drew him in, their lips gently connecting. They both held their eyes open, staring into each other as their tongues wrestled and explored. It made the first kiss a little more intimate and special.

Steve's hands moved first, leaving one on Kaidan's shoulder while the other ran down the clothed chest. It hovered around his hips before sliding against his groin, feeling the growing hardness. The kiss broke as Kaidan's head lolled back and a moan escaped from deep within his throat. Steve's lips latched onto Kaidan's neck while rubbing a little harder, wanting to hear it again.

When he succeeded, there was a soft chuckle from Steve. "You look fabulously sexy when you moan."

"I believe it's your turn," murmured Kaidan, resuming the previous kiss.

Kaidan smiled against Steve's lips and slipped one hand around to the small of his back while the other copied the actions that were being used against him. At rubbing Steve's groin, Kaidan found that the shuttle pilot was already hard and he went a step further, cupping his hand over the erection and rubbing downwards against the clothing. Almost instantly, Steve's hips jerked into the touch and Kaidan was rewarded with a moan which he swallowed with the kiss.

This time Steve broke the kiss. "Not naked enough," he panted, resting his forehead against Kaidan's.

They were barely parted for a minute as clothes rustled, ending up in piles on the floor. Kaidan brought Steve in for another kiss and made it last before leading him towards the neatly made bed. Kaidan's arms slipped around Steve's neck and he nuzzled his face in the nook, feeling Steve shiver slightly.

"I want to fuck your face," whispered Kaidan. "Come. Lie down."

Steve allowed himself to be positioned on the bed and he felt his chest swell as he held his breath as Kaidan hopped up onto the bed and straddled his shoulders. Steve released the breath and instantly opened his mouth at the pressure at his lips. Kaidan's hard erection slipped easily into his mouth and Steve initially choked before relaxing, his hips bucking again as Kaidan's lips wrapped around the head of his own erection.

Kaidan's cock grew slippery from the growing amount of saliva in Steve's mouth and he kept his head still against the bed, loving the feeling of his mouth being full. Steve's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned, sending pleasureable vibrations through Kaidan's body causing him to moan as well. Steve wrapped an arm around Kaidan's middle while using the other hand to stroke the crevasse of Kaidan's arse.

The mouth fucking he was recieving slowed a little as Kaidan groaned. "Don't stop," hissed Kaidan. "Use your fingers."

Steve drew Kaidan's cock from his mouth to quickly slick his fingers up before putting it back and teasing Kaidan's puckered entrance. The middle finger slipped in rather easily and Kaidan shuddered before pushing back against it, letting Steve simply tease the swollen cock with his tongue. He added a second finger, forcing them in to the second knuckle.

The intimate contact ended suddenly when Kaidan lifted his body up, Steve's cock making a faint pop sound as it was released and Kaidan wrenched open the top draw of the bedside table and tossed a tube of lube onto the small space of bed between them. As soon as Steve pulled himself up, Kaidan grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss, enjoying the sound of Steve whimpering as their aching cocks grinding together, the friction feeling incredible.

"Fuck me," whispered Kaidan harshly.

Kaidan went to move on all fours but Steve gently took his arm, shaking his head. "I want you on your back. I wanna look in your eyes as I fuck you lovingly and watch you writhe beneath me."

Briefly, Kaidan's brown eyes disappeared up in his head and while Steve lathered both his fingers and cock with the lube, Kaidan quickly got into position. Steve moved between his legs and slid two fingers straight into Kaidan's body. At the addition of a third finger, Kaidan arched his back, the pleasure quickly building.

"Take me," panted Kaidan. "Please..."

As he felt on the same knife's edge, Steve complied and coaxed Kaidan's legs to wrap around his waist. With a slow but careful thrust, Steve sheathed himself completely into Kaidan's body. Both men moaned and at Kaidan's impatient whine Steve moved, setting into a steady rhythm. Steve leaned over Kaidan, kissing him, this one loving and gentle. With his free hand, he grasped Kaidan's cock as the man's hands were busy gripping at the rumpled sheets.

"So tight," grunted Steve, breaking the kiss.

The Captain's Cabin grew full of wet skin slapping against skin and deep moans and groans. The air became heavy with the scent of sex and their skin shone with the thin layers of sweat that only added to their pleasure.

"I... I'm c-coming..." stammered Kaidan.

Steve stroked Kaidan's cock faster and pumped his hips in time to match it. Thick spurts of come streamed from Kaidan's cock and he slammed his head back against the pillow, grateful as Steve helped him through the wave of pleasure that washed over him. The second his ended, Steve's hit and he spilled inside Kaidan's body. Kaidan pushed against Steve, wanting to return the favour.

There was a slick wet sound as Steve pulled out of Kaidan's body and collapsed onto the bed beside him. They both breathed hard as they slowly came down from their highs. Kaidan moved first, pulling Steve into his arms. With a final, soft kiss, they settled, happy in the knowledge that it felt comfortable and right that they were together, in this perfect moment.

"Next time," said Kaidan with a smile, "I'm going to ride you."

The thought almost had Steve hard at the words. Perhaps next time was going to be sooner than they both realised. "I can't wait."


End file.
